bvgsulsfandomcom-20200216-history
Background of Political History
6/9/11 There were three periods of political history: Kings, Republic and Principate (Empire). Kings The traditional date for the foundation of Rome is 753 BC, and Roman dates were measured from this day, or ab urbe condita. ''Romulus was the first king of Rome and was, according to legend, raised by a she-wolf or a woodpecker along with his brother, Remus, who was later killed by Romulus himself. He was famous for establishing Rome's political system, where the king was practically a dictator, but there was a senate of 100 ''patres ''which managed the day to day duties. He was succeeded by Numa, who established the religious side of Roman culture and politics. The extent to which Romulus is merely a legend rather than fact is up for debate. The last king of Rome was Tarquinius Superbus, who was exiled by Brutus and his followers as they had had enough of the kings' oppressive rule in 510 BC (Fun Fact: Tarquinius' son raped some rich politician's wife and then everyone got real mad). Tarquinius returned from exile with an army and killed Brutus, but the age of Kings was ultimately over by 509 BC. '''Republic' Brutus became know as the "Liberator", as he had freed the Roman people from the dictatorship of the kings. He created a new polictical system which retained a similar structure to the old one, but gave the Senate more power and resposiblities (see Cursus Honorum below). However, in around 49 BC, having built up power by manipulating the political system, Julius Caesar crossed the Rubicon with an army. This was considered an act of insurrection and Rome felt threatened. After Caesar's Civil War (49 BC-45 BC), Caesar emerged victorious and declared himself a dictator in perpetuity, ''which was a king in everything but name. In 44 BC, on the Ides of March, Caesar was assassinated by Brutus (a different Brutus to the one before (although it does seem like a popular name for those who wish to change politics in Ancient Rome)) and his followers. After 5 years of Civil War, Augustus (or Octavian) became Rome's first Emperor. '''Principate (Empire)' Augustus kept the Senate, but took away its power, and left it in charge of running Rome under the Emperor's wishes. The position of Emperor was passed down through the family, and the Julio-Claudian dynasty lasted from 31 BC to 68 AD. 69 AD was the year of four Emperors, Galba, Otho, Vitellius and Vespasian. Vespasian and his sons, Titus and Domitian, started the Flavian Dynasty. Cursus Honurum Military Tribune: This was the position that most politicians would start off in, and was the bottom of the ladder of power in the Senate. Quaestor: This was the lowest official rank in the senate, but as they were elected, they generally need to be wealthy to succeed. There were 20 Quaestors, who were responsible for financial administration in Rome. Aedile: In general, one had to be 36 years of age or older in order to be an Aedile. They were responsible for managing the temples, public buildings, water and food supplies, and the Games. Praetor: In general, one had to be 39 years of age or older in order to be an Praetor. They were judges. Consul: In general, one had to be 42 years of age or older in order to be an Consul. There were two Consuls elected every year, who swapped round every month or so. This was so one individual could not gain too much power. They were responisble for establishing political agenda and were supreme commanders of the army. Proconsul: Once the consul finished his term, he was usually given a province to govern for a period of years as a reward. Proconsuls were also used as generals supplementary to the Consul.